1. Field
The present embodiments relate to power adapters. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to controlling a power adapter transformer voltage.
2. Related Art
Power adapters that are designed to supply power to electronic devices such as laptop computers often include a power factor correction (PFC) circuit. Typically, the PFC circuit steps-up the input voltage to a higher voltage, and in order to safely handle this voltage, the PFC circuit must include one or more high-voltage components. These components are often physically large and may take up a sizable portion of the adapter volume, which may interfere with other design considerations for the adapter.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.